Pokemon Master of Hoenn
by SousaphoneSwag
Summary: Ash has just finished his journey through the Orange Islands and he has said his goodbye to Gary. He decides to go to Hoenn like in the anime but here, he decides to be smarter about his journey.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**In the story, Ash will be beginning his journey through the Hoenn region as a 12 year old. He will be smarter and somewhat more mature. Ash will start to notice girls and this is an Advanceshipping story. It starts when Ash says goodbye to Gary in Gotta Catch Ya' Later.**

Ash had just said his goodbye to Gary and he was ready to go on another adventure of his own. He hadn't done as well as he had expected traveling through Kanto, Johto, and the Orange Islands and he knew something needed to change if he wanted to fulfill his dreams of becoming a pokemon master.

He thought about all this as he walked to his house to inform his mother that he was leaving. Delia was sad to see him leave so soon but she knew Ash wouldn't stay in one place for long. He promised to stay longer next time and left to go see Professor Oak.

"Why, hello Ash!" said Professor Oak when Ash came into view.

"Hey Professor Oak!" exclaimed Ash.

"What can I do for you?" asked Professor Oak

And Ash explained that he was starting a new journey and he was doing things differently this time. He got a new pokedex and assembled his team for the start of the journey.

He was just starting out in a new region so he didn't need to bring ridiculously strong pokemon. He decided he should train the smaller pokemon he had. He brought Totodile, Cyndaquil, and of course, Pikachu. He left the other slots empty for pokemon he might catch. Ash left Professor Oak's lab and got on a ship headed to Hoenn.

The trip would take about a day so Ash had plenty of time to relax. He sat out on the deck in his bathing suit and watched his pokemon play. Something else caught his eye though. Two girls just a little older than him walked by in bikinis and his eyes got wide. Pikachu hit him with a light thunderbolt and that was enough to get him back to normal. The girls saw this and chuckled and Ash turned red.

_What's going on? Am I turning into Brock? _Ash thought. He soon forgot about this incident and explored the ship until he went to bed.

The ship arrived in Hoenn early the next day. He got off the ship and started heading towards Professor Birch's lab. An 11 year old girl from Littleroot Town was heading there at the same time.

This girl was May. She wasn't too fond of pokemon and delayed her journey for a year but she wanted to travel so she was ready to go out on her own.

May got to Professor Birch's lab and nobody was there. She walked out into the forest a bit and he was getting chased around by a Zigzagoon. His bag was laying in the bushes near May.

"Quick! Grab one of the pokeballs!" exclaimed Professor Birch. May threw one of the pokeballs and a Mudkip came out.

"Give it a command!" said Professor Birch. May didn't know what to do and stared at Mudkip blankly.

"Just tell it to use water gun!" yelled Birch in desperation.

"Okay Mudkip, water gun!" said May. Mudkip obeyed but the attack did not hit the Zigzagoon. It hit May. She screamed and the professor finally gave Mudkip a command himself.

"Mudkip, use water gun on Zigzagoon!" yelled Professor Birch. Mudkip obeyed and scared off their attacker.

"That was a close call." said Professor Birch.

"Yeah..." muttered May. She was preoccupied with her hair now that Mudkip had ruined it.

When they got to the lab, they found that somebody was waiting there for Professor Birch.

"Hello." said the professor. "How may I help you?"

"Hi." said the boy. "My name is Ash Ketchum and I'm from Pallet Town. I believe Professor Oak told you I'd be here."

The boy was about 12 and he had a Pikachu on his shoulder. May found him pretty attractive.

"Ah, yes. I remember now. That's quite impressive to have gotten in the top 8 in the Johto league."

May's eyes widened. _This kid participated in the Johto league? _she thought.

"Thanks" said Ash. "I couldn't have done it without my buddy Pikachu here!"

"Pika!"

Ash and Pikachu looked over at May.

"Hi! What's your name?" asked Ash.

"M-my name is May" she replied turning red.

"Nice to meet you! Are you here for your first pokemon?"

May nodded and smiled. Professor Birch came in with three pokemon.

"These are the pokemon for you to choose from" said Professor Birch. "Treecko is the grass pokemon, Torchic is the fire pokemon, and Mudkip is the water pokemon.

May knew she didn't want Mudkip since it ruined her hair and the Treecko was sort of intimidating. That left her with one choice - Torchic.

"I'll choose this one!" said May pointing at the Torchic.

"Excellent choice!" said Professor Birch.

He gave her a pokedex and pokeballs and told her where to go from there. She turned around and noticed that Ash was missing.

_How rude, he didn't even say goodbye to either of us! _she thought furiously.

She went outside and saw Ash. He looked embarrassed and he was standing nervously with his hands behind his head. Then she noticed something else. Her bike was gone.

"Where is my bike?" May asked in a slightly aggravated tone.

"Well uh, you see..." Ash started.

"Where is it?"

"Well uh, Pikachu and I were doing some training out here with Totodile and one of the thunderbolts hit it. Your bike is that pile of ash over there."

Ash smiled nervously but when he saw the look on May's face, he took off running. After the chase ended, the two sat down next to a tree near Professor Birch's lab.

"Wow, that sure was tiring!" Ash said

"Yeah, no kidding." replied May panting. "So Ash, what is your reason for going on adventures?"

"I want to be the world's greatest pokemon master!"

"Well, that seems like a pretty big goal..."

"I don't care! I've got my buddy Pikachu here and the rest of my pokemon too! Together, we can do anything!"

May smiled at his excitement. At the same moment his Pikachu ran into her shoulder and she fell over on top of Ash.

"May, what are you doing?" asked Ash in a panicked voice.

"I didn't mean to, Pikachu pushed me over!"

They both looked over and Pikachu was laughing.

"Pikachu, why did you do that? Ash asked.

Pikachu looked at May then at Ash and grinned. Both Ash and May turned bright red. They were quiet for a few minutes.

"Okay, we've wasted enough time." said May. "We should get going."

"What do you mean _we_?" Ash asked.

"Well, since you fried my bike, the least you could do is go with me until we get to the next city."

"Okay, that sounds great!" Ash replied instantly.

"Yes!" May yelled.

Ash looked at her curiously. He wasn't entirely sure why she was so excited but he knew that he had quite the adventure ahead of him.

**I'll do my best to finish this story and I feel it's worth continuing. Please review and let me know how it is! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I'm back! I don't have a whole lot of time to write but I'll do my best. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The is my second attempt at writing a fanfic (the first was kind of a trainwreck) so go easy on me. I think I have some interesting plans for later on so keep reading! **

Ash and May were quietly walking to Petalburg City. Pikachu was sitting on Ash's shoulder and Torchic was walking beside May. May basically had no interest in catching pokemon but Ash was excitedly looking for pokemon to catch. All of a sudden, a Treecko jumped in front of Ash and May and blocked their path. It pointed at Pikachu and folded it's arms.

"Well, it seems like it wants a battle!" said Ash excitedly. "Let's do this Pikachu!"

Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and got ready to fight the Treecko.

"Alright Pikachu, this is a grass type. There's not much you can do here but it's a wild pokemon so you should be able to handle it. Let's start this off with quick attack!"

Pikachu shot off like a jet towards the Treecko and rammed it in the stomach with his head. The Treecko grunted in anger and tried to hit Pikachu with it's tail.

"Oh no you don't! Pikachu, dodge it and use quick attack again!"

Pikachu once again hit Treecko with frightening speed and the Treecko fell over this time. Ash decided that the Treecko has had enough and threw a pokeball at it. The pokeball shook a few times as Treecko put up a good fight but it wasn't enough. The pokeball gave a little click to show that it was sealed and Ash picked it up. He let Treecko out and scanned it with his pokedex.

"Wow, Sceptile looks pretty cool!" said Ash. "And this little guy seems to have quite the fighting spirit. This is a good catch for sure!"

May watched without much interest.

_This guy sure does get excited about pokemon… _She thought. Her thoughts changed when Ash turned around and smiled at her. Her cheeks turned a little red.

"Let's go to the Pokemon Center in Oldale Town and spend the night there!" said Ash.

"Okay, sounds good." said May excitedly. _What the heck is a Pokemon Center?_ she thought.

They got to the Pokemon Center and left their pokemon with Nurse Joy. Ash decided to show her around. They eventually got to the place where trainers can all talk to each other.

"This is where trainers meet and talk to each other. You can trade pokemon, arrange battles, or make friends." Ash told May. A girl walked over to Ash.

"Have you heard what's been going on lately?" she asked.

"I don't know." said Ash. "You're going to need to be a little more specific than that."

"It's about legendary pokemon!" the girl said. That immediately grabbed his attention. "Groudon and Kyogre have been fighting and there have been reports of people seeing Rayquaza!"

Ash got excited. "Really? That's incredible! I wish I could see Rayquaza!"

Ash and May talked to the girl for a little while longer before going to get dinner.

"You know, I didn't really like her." said May.

Ash was still caught up on the subject of Rayquaza and he stopped eating for a moment.

"Why not May?" he asked innocently.

"Oh, come on! She was obviously into you. Why else would she walk up and just start a random conversation?''

"Well, that's weird…" said Ash. "But May, why would that bother you?" he asked cluelessly.

"Don't worry about it." May said with a small grin.

Ash let it go but he had kind of a strange feeling about it. They went back to eating like pigs. When they were done, they decided to get a room for later since Ash had forgotten about it earlier.

"Two rooms? That will be 500 pokedollars" Nurse Joy said.

Ash looked at May nervously.

"I know that 500 doesn't sound like much but it adds up when you're staying in Pokemon Centers a lot on journeys. Do you mind if we uh… Share a room?" Ash asked looking down.

"No that's perfectly fine." said May quietly.

They told Nurse Joy their decision and she frowned.

"I'm afraid we only have rooms with a single bed." Nurse Joy said.

"Well, that's okay! We'll take it!" Ash said.

May and Nurse Joy looked at him dumbfounded.

"What?" asked May.

"It's no problem!" Ash explained. "I have sleeping bags in my backpack so I can sleep on the floor."

May breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, I get it now, okay." she said.

They went up to the room and put their stuff away. May looked over at Ash who was sitting on the bed. He looked like he was deep in thought.

"What's up?" asked May curiously.

Ash looked up at her and smiled.

"Oh, nothing." he said. "Hey, why don't we go out and celebrate you getting your first pokemon?"

"Sounds like fun!" replied May happily. "What are we going to do?"

Ash looked down and scratched the back of his head.

"I was thinking we could go out on a walk in the forest and I could show you some wild pokemon"

"Okay! Let me get ready!"

Ash sweatdropped.

"You're wearing the same clothes you were earlier!" he said

"Oh, right…" May said nervously.

The pair left the Pokemon Center about an hour before it was going to get dark. They walked around the forest and Ash showed May wild pokemon like he had said but she got tired after a while.

"Ash.." May panted. "Let's take a break."

Ash had a lot of stamina from his previous journeys so he wasn't tired but he understood.

"Okay, sure. Let's sit down by this tree he replied."

They sat down against the tree as it was getting dark. The moon was out and the stars were bright. They subconsciously leaned in towards each other.

"This is a lot of fun Ash." May said softly.

"Yeah it sure is." said Ash.

He didn't get a response. May fell asleep and her head ended up resting on his shoulder. Ash didn't want to wake her up and Ash fell asleep too. They stayed like that for the night.

They woke up to the sound of a Taillow early the next morning.

"Where are we?" asked May.

Ash looked around.

"It looks like we never came back from that walk." he said sleepily.

"Oh, okay." May said.

They looked at each other and realized what position they were in. They blushed simultaneously.

May decided that her first day as a pokemon trainer was a good one.

**Alright, the second chapter is done! I know that's a lot to happen in one day but I figured that they could get to Oldale Town in a few hours since it's so close in the game. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
